victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizpeanut
'''Lizpeanut '''is the pairing of Liz (InsaneBlueberry) and Minithepeanut. Moments *Liz told Mini that they could be a ship because Mini was feeling left out. *On Nirenberge213's Which User Would YOU Eat? blog, after Kittygirl7878 said that she would eat anyone with food in their names, Liz replied saying "I guess I am a goner... I guess if I ever get stranded on an island with any of you, I would jump into the water and let the sharks eat me. " **Mini replied, saying "Liz - We'll go down together!" **Liz replied, saying "/high-fives/ You're the only one I won't eat! lol" **Mini replied, saying "I won't eat you either. *accepts High Five* *On that same blog, Mini said that she wouldn't eat anyone because Liz and her would get eaten before they had the chance to eat anyone and Liz came up with this defence strategy: "Well, I have a gun and I'm gonna start carrying it with me so that way if we get deserted on an island, we can use it to protect ourselves. And when we run out of bullets, we'll just whack 'em on the head. lol. *has good defense plans to not be eaten*" *On Mini's Trending Topics Blog When Mini said that "This isn't a topic, I just wanted to say that this is the first blog I've had reach 200 comments. Thanks so much <3 ", Liz replied saying "We're so proud of you! <3" *They are currently having a Gif war on the Categories blog, and Mini keeps calling Liz, Young Grasshopper. *Liz mentioned in her description on Tumblr that she was in the middle of a Gif war with Mini. *Mini sent Liz a message on Tumblr concerned about why she left the wiki. *Okay, this might get confusing without context, so try to keep up. **Liz's OC Austin and Mini's OC Ryan both think Mini's OC Rachelle is a spaz. **Mini asked Liz if their OCs could have an amazing bromance, and trust us, it will happen. **Mini's OC Jamie totally likes Liz's OC Austin and they hit it off and stuff. *Mini and Liz were talking about how they could trick people into thinking Jaustin was happening since Mini's OC is technically called Jasmine (same as Liz's), but has the nickname Jamie, and they thought Gracey's reaction was hilarious. *Liz gave Mini the nickname Minty. *One time Mini was like "fuq u liz" then Liz was like "when and where" and got disappointed when Mini told her to gtfo. *Liz kept telling Mini to go back to the garage to get eaten by the snake so that she could make Travan canon. *You didn't understand that last sentence, did you? Trivia *They both love noodles. *They are both Admins on the Victorious User Relationships Wiki and Victorious Roleplaying Wiki. *They received the first two Lucky Edit badges on the Victorious User Relationships Wiki. (Liz got the first one and Mini got the second one.) *On Nirenberge213's Which User Would YOU Eat? blog, Liz and Mini were the people most people would eat. *Their real names both start with K. *They both have tumblr and follow each other. *They have both seen pictures of each other, and complimented each other. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:InsaneBlueberry Category:Minithepeanut